


To pee or not to pee

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor is locked in a cell with Rose. And he has a problem. He REALLY needs the loo..





	To pee or not to pee

The Doctor paced in the cell with Rose. She looked at him curiously.

 

“You ok?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he answered plainly.

 

“Then what’s with the pace?” Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow accusingly.

 

The Doctor stopped, sighed and crossed his legs. 

 

“This wouldn’t have even happened, if they didn’t get so mad at us, they decided to lock us up,” he groaned, rocking his feet back and forth. His movements made Rose aware of what his problem was.

 

“Do you need the loo?” she asked kindly. The Doctor’s face lit up in embarrassment. He nodded, looking away. 

 

“Toilet’s right there,” Rose said, pointing at the steel toilet on the corner wall. The Doctor huffed with disdain, at her suggestion

 

“Nuh-uh!” he stated firmly, completely refusing to use it. Rose frowned in confusion, shrugging.

 

“It’s out in the open!” The Doctor exclaimed, incredulously.

 

“So? I’ll turn around, obviously. It’ll be fine,” Rose assured him.

 

The Doctor was now jiggling his knees, needing to move for his bladder’s sake. He frowned in discomfort. Rose looked at him with immense sympathy. 

 

He sighed and went over to the toilet. 

“Rose?” he indicated for her to turn around, which she did. He unzipped, got in position and started urinating. He smiled with his eyes closed, in relief. When he was done, he unzipped, washed his hands and sat down next to Rose.

 

“Feel better?” she asked, smiling.

 

“Much better. Thank you,” The Doctor said gratefully. The End.


End file.
